versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhedosaurus
The Rhedosaurus is the main antagonist of the 1953 monster film The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms. Background The Rhedosaurus in the film was one of the last surviving members of its species, awakened by a nuclear weapons test in the Arctic. It made its way down the North American coast, destroying everything in its path and ending up in New York, its original home. Attempts to kill it were complicated by an ancient disease it carried; spilling its blood freed the plague, which was almost as deadly as the reptile itself. The Rhedosaurus was eventually killed at Coney Island when a radioactive isotope was shot into a wound on its neck, both fatally wounding it and also neutralizing the disease. As the Rhedosaurus succumbed to the isotope, a fire it started by destroying the machinery of a roller coaster spread across the island. The Rhedosaurus burst free of the burning coaster and roared out defiantly before finally collapsing to the ground, dead. Stats Attack Potency: At least''' Building level (Easily topples a large lighthouse. With its weight of 500 tons and its reactionary speed of 265 feet per second, the kinetic energy released from a full tackle of the creature would be equivalent to 1,631 megajoules, or around 0.3898 tons of TNT) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Moved out of the way of a bazooka round just before it was hit, which can fire projectiles at speeds of 265 feet per second. Swam from the Arctic Ocean to New York in short timeframe not more than a week or 2) '''Durability: At least Building level '(Goes through a concrete building without so much as a scratch. Guns and rifles don't work on it, and only annoy it. Even heavy machine gun fire and bazookas can't kill it), possibly '''higher '(Was stated that the National Guard had no way of killing it, implying it can tank bombs and other heavier artillery. Only died through a chemical weapon) '''Hax: Poison Manipulation '''(Via its blood), '''Regeneration Intelligence: Animalistic '(Doesn't have any showing of human-level intelligence) 'Stamina: Very High '''(Can swim from the Arctic Ocean to New York without tiring. Travels from Wall Street to Coney Island in a few hours at most, all while wounded and in the middle of the night) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Superhuman Physical Attributes: Is easily much tougher and stronger than any human, being capable of tearing through buildings with ease. * Poison Manipulation: Simply being near some of his blood is enough to weaken and hospitalize at least 50 soldiers. Touching it may cause death, plus the germs in the blood can spread in the air. * Regeneration: Between the bazooka attack near Wall Street and the destruction of the roller coaster in Coney Island, only a few hours at most pass, and a wound in the lower part of his neck manages to heal. Techniques * None notable. Equipment * None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Accidentally knocks over some ice and causes a small avalanche, killing a crippled scientist while hospitalizing another * Effortlessly sinks and destroys a fishing ketch, tearing it apart with its claws and jaws. It keeps doing this for the next few days * Bites through a lighthouse and pushes it down with ease * Eats two men while inside a diving bell * Lifts its body up the water's surface and makes himself float * Effortlessly crushes a train wagon ** Does the same thing with a car then accidentally drags what's left of it with its tail * Lifts a car with its jaws and crushes it * Destroys part of a building and walks through it * Bites a few chunks off a roller coaster Speed/Reactions * Decent speed on land * Swims from the Arctic to New York in less than two weeks all the while attacking ships and shorelines * Makes it from Wall Street to Coney Island in a few hours at most while injured * Quick enough to dodge a bazooka round Durability/Endurance * Hide is completely bulletproof * Skull is 8 inches thick * Machine gun fire to the head only served to annoy him * Shocked by high voltage wires * Resists explosive bazooka rounds * Unfazed by a wild burning fire around him * Unfazed by a building collapsing on top of him * Can survive the crushing depths of the ocean floor * A huge atomic bomb obliterates the iceberg where he was sleeping in and it shows up walking around in the Arctic with no visible injuries or concern for the radiation or the freezing cold despite being in the middle of a blizzard Skill/Intelligence * Lacks enough skill-related showings. Powerscaling The Rhedosaurus is pretty much the only character with feats in the whole movie, so it doesn't really scale to anyone. Weaknesses * Hide is not completely impregnable * Can be brought down with enough force * Somewhat slow and clumsy on land * Can be killed with a powerful dose of concentrated radiation in an exposed wound * Its healing factor takes time, and its best showing is only healing a neck wound Sources * Rhedosaurus Terrorizes DB From 20,000 Fathoms! by StewieGriffin2 (With permission granted) * Respect Thread on Rhedosaurus in Reddit * Rhedosaurus' page on the Godzilla Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Kaijus Category:Poison Users Category:Building Level Category:Subsonic